Things not allowed to be done in the Lobotomy Corporation
by deaddoll66
Summary: What happens in the various departments while abnormalities are being worked on? Well, if this list is of any form of understanding, it ain't anything good. And when the Manager has to deal with curious co-workers, zany agents, and ways of working on different abnormalities, A line has to be made. (Contains spoilers) -Be aware that this is my first story. So any help is useful.-
1. Chapter 1

Things not allowed to be done in the Lobotomy Corporation

CHAPTER 1: Angela and the Sephrot PT.1

 _Angela_ :

Angela is not allowed to alternate energy outputs in order to increase energy outputs.

Yes, Angela is the brain backup of Carmen. No, it's not in any form of reason to refer to her as Carmen.

Any attempts of trying to reconnect Angela manually after a power outage is right out. Let her automaticly do that.

While trying to obtain more power is a priority, it is NOT okay for Angela to actively make abnormalities break containment. The Security Team was almost destroyed because you refused to keep that King of Greed shut, and we had to break out the Rabbit Team.

No converting energy to more bullets. And no, Angela - just because it sounded like a good idea to convert half of the collected energy to supply me with more bullets, it still didn't help my poor aiming.

 _Malkuth_

Listening to fellow agents is a good idea. Just, don't listen to any rumors and alert me of them, Malkuth.

Yes, You did learn your lesson with the Snow Queen. No, you shouldn't try to find any abnormality that offers free Ice Cream. And no. That wasn't "Starberry Ice Cream", but the guts of an agent while you were hypnotized by The Singing Machine. If anything, just ask Agents to get you some Ice Cream.

Absolutely no testing of new Abnormalities alongside with agents. Let Yesod handle that.

Avoid any agent that sees through your cognation filter. Yes, it scared the bejeesus out of some of the Control Team members. But when we found out that some agents thought you ran on Oil instead of blood, we had to keep them away from the Sephrot - you especially.

Asking me to give you an new notebook isn't exactly possible, Malkuth. Luckily, the agents in the Welfare Department Team are able to get you an new one.

 _Yesod_

Yes, having you alongside several agents when learning of new abnormalities was the right thing. Just don't get too close - you still remember that fit you had because that Fiery Bird set your clothes ablaze?

Just because those agents had to be terminated becuase they made you let that abnormality loose, I highly suggest that you don't swap any Agents with Gebura - those knuckleheads were of her squad.

Just like with Hokma, do not call out the Rabbit Squad once the crap hits the fan at Mach 3. We already had that WHITENIGHT handled - there was no need to make Myo's team causing things to get worse.

Yes - The idea of an laundry room did sound like a good idea. But next time, use an alternavite source of energies.

The Infomation Team is the err to the facility's human. Don't go raging just because that agent considered making an Abnormality Speed Dating option...or that tunnel system...actually, rage when they actually do something stupid.

 _Hod_

 **NO**. I don't care if it would help relieve stress for you and the girls, _**JUST**_. _**NO**_.

The Training Team is meant for aiding new agents of how to understand the system, but also for if anyone's getting forgettful. Please do expect that.

Please inform your agents that black ball isn't an black hole - Netzach's team had to go clean up the accumlated mess the agents made because they thought of that.

Onto that note, while offering agents some form of entertainment isn't sound, take my advice that you should offer some amusement for them.

Do not drag me into anything you had planned. You know how badly both me and Angela reacted when you made that suggestion?

 _Netzach_

Do not get fully drunk. I don't mind if you get dazed, just when you get sledged.

Just because we had those agents guard you while you visit the brewery, don't give any finished drinks to them, okay?

The Security Team is called that because of their consern of the security of the Facility. Do not call it the "Medical Team".

 _Don't. Get. Any. Of. Your. Department. Abnormalities. Drunk._

That objective of restricting everybody to groups of 3 didn't help. Please refrain from having objectives that tamper with everybody's departments please.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: Angela and the Sephrot PT.2

 _Chesed_

We know your night owl tendencies and how the Welfare Department Team is full of other night owls, but please don't fall asleep during the morning - that's my thing.

Yes, we know you like coffee. No, don't spend our hard-earned money on coffee. Let the Welfare team (or the Security Team if things are going very well) handle that.

If you see Binah, please have at least two (2) level 3 or higher agents with WAW or higher equipment. The last thing I need is her bugging you.

If you're with Gebura, don't mess with her if she's showing any form of stress. Also, keep Binah away from yourself and Gebura as well.

Please don't complain when my actions gets your agents killed - I share your care of the agents and if it ain't from that We Can Change Anything, it was from a mistake I didn't see coming.

 _Tiphereth_

If you're wondering on why I'm keeping you from killing Beta, it's because you're part of a pair - please stop killing him.

If any agent is offerering candy, please don't take any...unless it's Halloween. More often than not, it's an holiday for having candy about.

Yes, your lifes have been through hell - but while I'm trying to help you two out with your situations, please do not disregard said lifes.

If you two are wondering why I keep calling you two Alpha and Beta respectively, what would you like more? The first two letters of the Greek alphabet? Or something dumb like Prometheus and Bob? (Mad props for whoever still remembered that show.)

Please, don't drink any of Binah's tea, or Netzach's beer. We do not need her raging at you two...nor have either one of you drunk off your butts. This goes especially for you, Alpha!

 _Gebura_

Please do not bring up that little incident regarding the Crumbling Armor - Yes, it showed whom were the real badasses of the Disciplinary Team, but that thing had sentience and showed your troops who was the real badass.

Tiphereths A and B are young kids trapped in shells and having awful lifes, please don't go into a rage because either one messed up hard - Let Chesed handle that.

If you see Binah, please leave immediately - we lost a lot of troops having to keep both you and the woman you killed are far away as possible. Only when it's for a meeting or when the both of you have fucked up should you two come in together.

While it's quite impressive that you think that some of the agents are playing chicken with things like EGO weapons and Execution Bullets, please don't encourage them - you need your agents and clerks to get things done.

Do not transfer any of your agents to the Asiyah branches outside of Security - your crew made Yesod disregarding of the agents, Hod became terrified around how poor their skills are (unless you sent them in for retraining - it is indeed something your agents have trouble with), and the less said about Malkuth, the better.

 _Binah_

Same thing like Chesed, please do not waste our money for expensive teas - let your Extraction Team handle that.

Sure, your whole squad is several different flavors of heartless, but please keep them away from Chesed - while coffee does their shells well, Chesed's " _...stunt_ " was something that none of us expected and should never happen again.

If you're going to get any transferred agent, expect them to be cheerful - not even the likes of the Security Team are as heartless as your members.

Any attempts to be near Gebura outside of when you two fuck up or when we're having a meeting is right out.

...Yes, Hard Tea exist. No, please don't drink it. Both me and Gebura still kept the recorded video of what you did while drunk.

 _Hokma_

I know whom you really are, Hokma. Please don't expose yourself to Angela - she really doesn't like B.

Agents come in multiple flavors of messed up - please expect the fact that there will always be errors and incorrect data.

Please don't call forth the Rabbit Squad when shit hits the fan. Yes, Yesod got the same response from me, but that goes double for you.

Disregarding your fellow Sephrot isn't approved, especially with both Binah and Hod - let them continue adapting towards working with us.

Please do not berate me on my mistakes. That's what Angela is there for.


End file.
